For example, Patent Document 1 discloses a method for knitting a knitted fabric in which, when knitting the knitted fabric including a first knitted fabric portion and a second knitted fabric portion which are separated using a flat knitting machine, the open portion formed between the knitted fabric portions are bound with an insertion yarn.